


need a little christmas

by bimania



Series: Home for the holidays [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimania/pseuds/bimania
Summary: Kazuichi has a major fear of growing up and uses christmas as an escape. One problem. It's November 1st. Gundham is confused. Fluff and tree decorating ensue.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Home for the holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037916
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	need a little christmas

Gundham arrived home that day to see the house already decked out in christmas garland, tinsel, and the brightest lights Gundham had ever seen. Kazuichi must have made them. Normally, Gundham would be in the mood to celebrate christmas. He spent many great christmases with his mother. The only issue was that today was November first. The house was decked out in skeletons and cobwebs when he left to hang out with Sonia, Hajime, and Nagito just this morning. Kazuichi had the day off and he figured the mechanic would be using it to get some much needed sleep. 

"Shark mortal?" he called out, awaiting an answer. When he received none, he noticed the sound of christmas music blaring from Kazuichi's work area. Which means not only did He decorate the whole house, he also decided to work anyways. gundham sighed before going to bring his devas back to their enclosures, and then going to Kazuichi's domain. 

Inside the small garage where he worked, Kazuichi was working on a small toy car while wham's 'Last Christmas' blared through the speakers. his work bench faced away from the door, so he didn't even notice his boyfriend's presence. 

"Kazuichi, he bellowed as he approached the boy at the desk. This caused Kazuichi to startle, and raise his hands, almost in defense. Kazuichi wasn't a fan of sudden noises. "Ah, I apologize for startling you," said gundham as he got closer. 

'Oh, It's just you!" Kazuichi laughed as he turned around to look at Gundham. 

"I have beared witness to the work you have done today. It is quite grand, however, It is only the first day of November. You were also supposed to be resting today. You have been unable to sleep, and you needed to get some rest." The words sounded like scolding, but Gundham's tone was laced more with concern than anything. 

"Well... y'know I can't sleep during the day... and nobody cares about thanksgiving! So I decorated for christmas and got to work on some orders!" kazuichi became slightly defensive. 

Gundham sighed, "it des not appear that you can sleep ever. " he stated as he grabbed Kazuichi's hand and dragged him from the gararge. 

"Hey!" Kazuichi yelled but complied anyways. Gundham brought him to the living room before sitting Kazuichi on the couch. 

"Mortal, please do tell me the real reason for this. I know your behaviors well enough to know that thanksgiving is not the reason you have been unable to sleep, or the reason you managed to clean and decorate the whole house in less than ten hours." 

Kazuichi sighed before stating the actual problem. "we're growing up." He said very plainly. gundham knew of this but never understood why so many people are terrified of the though. 

"We are, as you have said, growing up. What does that have to do with this?" Gundham questioned. 

"I don't want to." kazuichi's voice cracked, but he managed to still speak concisely. "Christmas has good memories from my childhood, when my mom was still around. That feeling... I want to recreate it. I'm not living with my dad anymore. I actually have a chance-" he broke off to breathe, " I have a chance to recreate the feeling of love from then. i haven't been able to in so many years. Christmas is the one time I can pause, and pretend we don't have to grow up. We don't need to.." Kazuichi was barely crying. There were some tears, but he couldn't pinpoint the emotion that had caused them. 

Gundham got up from the couch. "I see." he said before disappearing. Kazuichi thought he was just annoyed until he returned with a large box. "Your tree seems bland. Shall we decorate?" 

Kazuichi smiled before going to hug gundham. "Thank you," he said into his chest. gundham took his hand and moved him to the side before bringing out a box cutter to get the tape off the box. The ornaments weren't extravagant. They were just some red, green, and silver bulbs, with a star to top the tree off. But they were theirs. They were the start to their own new traditions. 

They got to work putting the bulbs in their places. Kazuichi found some purple ribbon, similar to gundham's scarf. he laughed as he wrapped it around the tree. Gundham put the star on top and they sat back. 

It was rather simplistic but very cute, at least to the pair. with the newfound feeling in the air, kazuichi began to feel tired. Gundham made them some hot chocolate while Kazuichi looked for a movie to watch. He settled on Nightmare before christmas, as gundham returned to the couch with the beverages. They turned the lights off and snuggled close together. 

As kazuichi fell asleep with gundham petting his hair, Gundham came to a realization. Perhaps early christmas wasn't so bad. Kazuichi was right about the feeling. it was warm.


End file.
